


I Agree With the Adoration

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Felix discovers just how much the American commentators for the Champions League and Bundesliga love Christian. Like any good boyfriend, he tells Christian how very right those commentators are.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pulisics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/gifts).



> Because Chelix makes us happy.
> 
> Context: Here in the US, Champions League, Europa League, and Bundesliga are broadcast on the Fox networks. (If memory serves, they will also broadcast the next few World Cups.) I can't stand the commentators, especially since they can't talk about Dortmund for more than a minute without fanboying over Pulisic. (Do I agree that Pulisic is fabulous? Absolutely. Is he the only thing worth discussing at Dortmund? Far from it, and it's insulting that the commentators think we Americans are only interested in an American.)

Having spent the match on the bench, Felix was nowhere near tired when he returned home. So he decided to see what strange and wonderful things the internet could show him. The internet didn't disappoint.

After a few hours, Felix turned off the computer and found his boyfriend stretched out on the couch, clearly less than enthusiastic about having spent the match on the bench. "Oh, Christian..."

The American looked up. "You sound suspiciously giddy."

"I happened upon what the Americans say about you." He let his eyes roam lecherously up and down Christian's body. "And I agree with them."

Christian, visibly perplexed, sat up on the couch to allow Felix to sit next to him. "What on earth do they say that you would agree with, Felix?"

"That you're magic with the ball." Felix placed his hands on Christian's thigh to emphasize the pun. "And that you're the next big thing." He pressed down ever so slightly.

"Felix..." Christian groaned. "Are you turning match commentary into dirty puns?"

"It's not my fault they're obsessed with my boyfriend." He moved his hands to the waistband of Christian's pants. "They say you can do no wrong. I have the bite marks to prove it."

"I'll never be able to take those guys seriously again." Christian sighed and rested his hands on Felix's. "You could've just said you wanted to have sex to use up the energy we didn't use sitting on the bench."

"Would I be the Felix you love if I did that?"

"I guess not." Christian lifted his arms and pulled Felix in for a kiss. "Now be the Felix I lust after, you shameless flirt, and finish what you started."

Felix tugged down Christian's pants and smirked at the forming bulge. _"Gerne, Schatz."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
